Shut up and smile
by babydoll1215
Summary: Mokuba getting a new nanny and getting his life saved brings her into Kaibas life. Now Mokubas off to college and Seto is all alone. When he gets sick she comes to care for him. And not in a nice way atall. To bad for Kaiba, the more time he is around her the more he craves her, but she won't go down so easily. Seems the great seto Kaiba is going to have find his heart to get hers.
1. Chapter 1: driving

"Mr. Kaiba, we have a problem," announced the driver from the front of the car.

"What?" Replied the cold hearted CEO as he typed furiously on his laptop.

"Your secretary just informed me that ' nannying has quit and she just left him somewhere in town and my attempts at reaching him has been unsuccessful." Declared Roland, the limo soon was filled with utter silence.

"Get that incompetent nanny on the phone, now." Ordered the brunette in a ice cold tone.

After three rings a women answered the phone,  
"Hello, Ava Tasume speaking,"

"Explain to me why you not only quit unannounced but also abandoned by little brother in town in the late afternoon?" Kaiba growled

"Mr. Kaiba.. I c-can explain-" she stuttered

"I hope so and don't give me some bullshit lie." He warned

"Young Mr. Kaiba wished to go to the arcade, as we were on our way a group of ruffians cornered us into a alleyway and proceeded to attack us and rob us." She started

"For your safety, you better not have left my brother at their mercy!" He exploded.

"N-no sir. Some women came and helped us. She fought two of the men off of master Mokuba and the rest ran off. As the women tended to Mokuba I left, I cannot handle such a stressful job." She finished explaining

"You left my brother with a complete stranger after he was just attacked!" Kaiba yelled furiously

"Sir-" the phone line started beeping announcing that another call was waiting.

"Kaiba." He announced, hoping it could be his brother.

"Finally, Jesus you are one difficult person to get ahold of." Complained some girl with an American accent

"Who is this and what do you want?" He barked back

"Calm down a notch okay? Jeez, just letting you know that your little brother is passed out at my place. He's been feed and bandaged up. No serious injuries just a few bruises and scrapes. Other than being freaked out, he's completely fine." She assured

"Where do you live." He asked, not bothering to calm down till he saw his little brother safe and sound

"Century apartment building, 23rd floor room 106#. See ya soon." With that the line want dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Svensson

**edited some things!**

*knock knock knock* Kaiba pounded on the apartment door waiting for someone to open it. After what seemed like forever the door began to open. Standing on the other side of the threshold was who Kaiba assumed to be the girl that saved Mokuba.

"Come on in," she greeted as she turned away. Kaiba and Roland followed her into her very modern black and white apartment.

"Where's my brother?" Demanded the CEO as the girl went to another room shutting the door behind her.

"He's in the bathroom Sir. Apparently what his nanny feed him didn't sit to well." Replied a woman sitting on the couch as she took a sip of wine. "Take a seat if you'd like, it might be a while" she gestured to the two white lounge chairs across from her.

"Hmp" Kaiba grunted as he sat down. "Who are you and why'd you save my little brother?"

"I'm Gabriella Svensson" She answered. she set her wine down on the glass coffee table and continued , "and I didn't save him. My little sister, Natalia did."

"Really now?" He asked

"Yes Sir." She answered timidly

After what seemed like forever of silence, Mokuba finally emerged looking tired and dreary. Both Kaiba and Gabriella got up when they saw him.

"Hey big brother," he greeted then looked at the girl, "thanks for getting ahold of him for me."

"Your welcome Mokuba." She said with a small smile.

"Let's go Mokuba," ordered Kaiba as he turned to leave.

"But-yes brother." Replied Mokuba looking a bit sad. As the brothers and Roland reached the door he turned around and said, "Gabriella, can you tell Natalia I said thank you for me."

As they stood in the elevator Kaiba ordered, "Roland, find Mokuba a new suitable nanny."

"Big brother, I'm almost 10, I don't need a nanny." Protested the younger Kaiba

"I agree, but considering you've been kidnapped more times then the years you've been alive, you need someone watching you. I would get you a body guard but just that would look bad for my company's image. Until I see fit you'll have a nanny." Stated the older Kaiba.

"Well then Seto I have an idea," Mokuba proposed

"And what would that be?"asked the brunette

"Since all the others have been fired or quit for some reason or another, why don't I take part in finding one? Then that way I'll find someone who can work well with me and not upset you." Said the kid looking very hopeful. For a few minutes Kaiba pondered the idea silently.

"Alright. You have till tomorrow night to find a suitable nanny for me to approve." Declared the cold hearted CEO

"Not a problem big brother," replied Mokuba with a smile. "I already have the perfect one picked out."

"Really now? Who?" Asked Kaiba, slightly amused.

"Gabriella."

After they got into the limo they continued their conversation.  
"Explain your reasons." Said Kaiba

"Well, she took care of me out of kindness when Natalia brought me in, and she's used to the business life so she can handle our schedule and I just know.

" Even if she hasn't nannied before, she has it in her and she can learn. And I asked her what she thought of it earlier and she said she wouldn't mind doing it. What would it hurt to give her a chance." The younger Kaiba said with enthusiasm.

"Hmm... Alright, we'll see. Roland, in the morning get ahold of miss..."

"Svensson" Mokuba filled in.

"Get ahold of Miss. Svensson and set up an appointment for her tomorrow with me." Kaiba finished. "So explain to me what happened Mokuba."

"Well, we were walking thought town and we got lost. Out of nowhere four goons came up and pushed us into an empty ally. When they pulled out knives and told us to give up our money, Tasume threw her purse at them and told them who I was and what they could get for capturing me. When they zeroed in on me she ran off. As one pulled a knife up to my throat. I thought I was toast.

"But then one of the guys fell down unconscious and soon so did another. When the other two turned around, I saw Natalia. She was so brave! Not scared at all, just had a playful smile like she was having fun! But when they guys saw her they started talking about wanting to rape her. I thought she'd get hurt too so I was begging her to run but she didn't. She just winked at me and waited for them to drop me and walk towards her.

"When they went to reach for her she started fighting them. It was so cool, as hard as they tried they couldn't land a punch or kick. She was so fast. Soon she had one knocked out and then the other got scared and tried to grab me and run off, but she it was like she knew he was going to do it. She slipped under him and stood in front of me and started fighting him. After she knocked him out she took me to her place and hanged out with me till you came." As Mokuba told the story it was clear that he was very thankful for her saving him.

The rest of the ride home, and night was full of pleasant silence.


	3. Chapter 3: interview

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss. Svensson is here." Announced Kaibas secretary.

"Then send her in," he replied, while signing papers. When Kaiba heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor he looked up and saw Gabriella walking into his office, "sit." He ordered pointing at the seat in front of his desk.

As she walked towards the seat he examined her head to toe, actually looking at her this time.

She was very plain. Her hair was a dull blonde that was put in a bun. Her eyes were a pale blue rimmed with brown eye makeup, the rest of her was increasingly plain and browning. She wore a white button up blouse and black high wasted pants with black heels. Nothing to special about her outfit. It please Kaiba that she would not standout if he hired her.

When she took her seat she flashed him a simple smile, showcasing her perfect white teeth. "Good evening Mr. Kaiba." She greeted.

"let's begin this interview, my brother is set on having you as his nanny. It's my care for him that I'm even allowing this, just so that we are clear. Fill out this paper work while I ask you questions. Understood?" Informed the brunette

"Yes Sir." She replied nervously as she took the paper from him and started filling them out. He wanted to see just how far he could push her till she faltered.

"This job requires you to be on call whenever needed? You can handle that? Can't you?" He asked with a smirk

"Of course Sir,." She said with another smile.

"Alright, onto the basics, how old are you? Have you ever worked as a nanny before? Do you have a criminal record? Anything that could cause a problem while under my employment?" He asked at rapid fire waiting to see if she'd get confused.

"I'm 26, no but I'm used to taking care of kids. I have no criminal record, and there shouldn't be any foreseen problems while I work for you." She answered without a pause.

"Hm.. There will be times where you'll need to look appropriate for certain events so we'll need all your measurements." He stated getting entertained at finding a way to get her to falter.

"I can assure you I'll look appropriate for any and all events without the need of help, Sir." She stated with slight confusion

"I sure you can but I don't want there to be a chance of any embarrassment towards myself or my company let alone something as stupid as clothing. Now height, weight, body measurements, ect." He said enjoying how annoyed she looked.

"My height is 5'4, I'm 115lbs. My shoe size is 8. My chest is a 30A, my waist is 20 inches, and my hips are 24 inches. Anything else you need Sir?" She replied looking very embarrassed.

"Previous jobs, and allergies." Responded Kaiba as he sat back in his chair .

"No major jobs, waitressing when I was a teen and different secretary jobs after college. I'm allergic to certain antibiotics." She said, after a few moments of silence she said,

"Here's your paper work." As she handed him all the securityand health forms.

After a few more questions Kaiba got very bored so he said,

"Alright, this interviews over. You get the job. Report to my mansion tomorrow morning at 7am to start working." Standing up he continued,  
"My secretary will give you all the phone numbers and information you'll need. You may go now."

After they shook hands she turned to leave while Kaiba went back to work.

As she reached the the door he said in a dark tone,  
"Miss. Svensson, don't make me regret this decision."

"You won't Sir." She replied then closed the door behind her as she left.

Once she was gone, Kaiba sat back in his chair,  
"I have a feeling I'll regret that."


	4. Chapter 4: move in

**Hey! Changed my story again, sorry! Just chapter 3(and some of chapter 2)basically just changed the interview and changed Gabriella ALOT... Sorry I'm all switchy just have a better idea after reading a review. So if you care or don't wanna be confused read back. If not, Okeydokey read on! N plz review  
Story changed 3/2/14**

Kaiba mansion

As Kaiba stepped out of his limo from another long aggregating day of work, he noticed an unknown car and a black bike on his property, the car was in his staff parking area and and the bike laid on its side near the front door. The car was a black 2013 Ford Focus.

After a few seconds of looking at an stepping around the muddy bike , he started his way inside. Kaiba was interested in seeing how Svensson handled today. As he walked inside he grew very confused. He expected it to be a mess, Mokauba going crazy, maids cleaning up messes, but there was nothing but silence and not a person in sight. He made his way to the security room to see exactly what was going on.

Seeing his head house security guard he said as he leaned against the threshold,  
"Johnson, what's gone in today?"

"Hello Mr. Kaiba," greeted the old man, "Miss. Svensson arrived at 7 as requested. She drove Mokuba to school, after that I gave her a tour of the mansion. Around noon all of the previous nannies things were taken out. After she picked Mokuba up and helped him with his homework, they ate dinner and she have him free time.

"Around 6pm her things arrived and were unloaded into the room reserved for the current nanny. At 7 Miss. Svenssons' younger sister arrived to help her unpack. They've all been up there since." He read off a note pad.

Without a word Kaiba left and started up stairs toward his home office. Once inside he went to is intercom and requested Miss. Svensson to come here. She soon arrived.

"Sit" he ordered. Once she did he continued, "did you devise a schedule for Mokuba?"

"Yes Sir," she answered then pulled out a paper and read, "7am wake up and eat breakfast. 8am leave for school. 3pm leave school and come home or to your office if requested. 4pm do homework. 5pm eat dinner. From 6pm to 8pm he has free time and after that he gets ready for bed at 8:30pm and asleep by 9pm."

"Good. Keep to that schedule." He ordered while getting up. "It's almost 8:30 now, where is he?"

"In my room watching a movie with my sister." She answered.

"Hm. Make sure your things are set and done by the end of the night." He said then walked off to her room to see his brother. As he neared the room he heard two tones of laughter, one was Mokubas and the other was a girls.

When Kaiba stepped into the open door space he saw an array of boxes on the floor. Inside on the bed lay Mokuba and who Kaiba assumed to be Svenssons' sister Natalia

All he could see was her Black boots and two inches of legs. The rest of her was covered in a brown blanket.

They appeared to be watching some American movie on the flat screen.** (Iron** **Man 2)**

"Wow! She is sick!" Cheered Natalia taking about the curly haired red head on tv who was beating up security guards.

"Yea, but iron man is way cooler," countered Mokuba, "did he just say 'drop your socks and grab you crocs?' That's so funny."

"Totally, that's one way to tell someone that your dying, imagine that, 'hey here's a omelet, oh yeah I'm dying'" laughed Natalia.

"This movies really good," said Mokuba

"Duh, all the Marvel movies are good." Laughed Natalia.

Soon they were booth laughing uncontrollably when the "ex wife" device failed. When the fighting got good they both sat up and leaned into the tv completely engrossed in the movie. Feeling nice, Kaiba decided to let them finish the movie, he leaned against the threshold and waited.

Once it ended, he cleared his throat. Mokuba quickly turned around. When he was him, he jumped off the bed and when to greet Kaiba.

"Hi big brother! How was work?" He asked with a smile.

"It's almost time for you bed. Go get ready." The older Kaiba ordered. Without a word Mokuba walked off to his room.

When Mokubas door shut, Kaiba turned his attention to the blonde who was now standing up, leaning against the bed.

Kaiba would be blind if he didn't find her alightly attractive. Natalia had a very plainly beautiful look. She wasn't as ordinary as her sister but not standout gorgeous. Though she showed that in time she could be stunning.

She looked in her teens, maybe 15.

She had shoulder length natural platinum blonde hair, that almost looked white. Her face was rounded, still not fully grown into, but still beautiful. She had striking innocent deep blue eyes that were also examining him.

Her body wasn't much, she was tall, maybe 5'7. A developing hourglass shape body with not much to contribute, but still looking beautiful.

Kaiba usually didn't find her choice of clothing attractive on girls, but on her it was descent. She wore a black leather form firing sweet heart tank, a short light denim vest, and a high wasted white flare skirt that had small ruffles on the bottom. The skirt ended at her mid thigh. On her feet she wore black studded combat boots.

Kaiba could see a very youthful innocence about her, but in time and age that would change.

"See something you like?" She asked obviously catching him check her out.

Instead of denying it he decided to be honest, "yes." He answered with a smirk.

"Well that makes one of us" she said as she walked past him. The only thing proving that she was there was the lingering smell of strawberries and Vanilla. Somewhere in the mansion Kaiba heard, "Sis! I'm leavin, good luck! Love you"

For the rest of the night Kaiba couldn't shake the smell of strawberries and Vanilla out of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5: dinner 9yrs later

Nine years later.

"Happy 18th birthday Mokuba," said Mrs. Svensson as she took her seat at the restaurant table.

"Thanks, sorry you lose you job today." Mokuba replied with a slight laugh.

"Oh it's alright, now I can go back to America with my husband." She replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you got married last year." He laughed.

"Yes, now I get to go back home and you have college to attend, are you excited?" She asked after the waiter left with their drink orders.

"yeah, but I'm a little sad to leave Seto." He responded.

"You'll do just fine Mokuba,"stated the older Kaiba as he took a sip of Brandy.

"I know, I just don't want to leave you all alone big brother." He responded sadly

"I'll be alright." Kaiba said after checking his phone for tomorrow's meetings.

"No, you'll work yourself to death." Mokuba argued.

"Hmp" was all Kaiba said back.

"Oh Mokuba before I forget my sister gave me a present to give to you." Gabriella said while reaching into her bag.

"Natalia? I haven't heard from her in two years, how is she?" Asked Mokuba as he took a green wrapped box from his former nanny.

"She's good, going back as forth between small jobs, and finding new ways to entertain herself." She said as Mokuba opened his gift, "so what'd she get you?"

"20 gift cards for Hot Pockets and Top Ramen." He said while laughing. "Guess I'm good for college now. Tell her I said thanks."

"Or you could just tell me yourself." A voice said from behind Kaiba. It took both Mokuba and Kaiba a second to realize who she was. Kaiba felt his self control slip as he gazed at the beautiful blonde who was currently hugging his brother friendly.

The past seven years did wonders for Natalia. Everything about her changed and matured wonderfully.

Her platinum blonde hair was now reached her waist and in platinum ringlets. Her once slightly chubby face was now a rounded heart shape. Her black smokey lined almond shaped deep blue eyes still showed sweet innocence.

For a few seconds Kaiba couldn't stop looking at her seductive perfectly shaped full nude pink colored lips.

The rest of her showed how much she had aged as well. Her once flat, boring in development body was now mouth watering. Her slight hourglass figure was now propionate. Her body was made of of what he assumed to be a C-cup chest, a tiny waist and perfect, and just wide enough hips. Her once fair skin flawless medium tan.

Her outfit was sexy but still innocent. She wore a black short dress. The dress had elbow length lace sleeves, a soft neckline, and a flowy skirt that ended at mid thigh and had a sparkly belt at her waist. Her shoes were silver glitter peep toe 6-inch pumps that made her tan legs look miles long.

After fully evaluating her, Kaiba pulled back into reality.

"I can't believe your here, how'd you know we were eating here?" Asked Mokuba after he got the waiter to bring a chair over for Natalia.

"I didn't, I just got in for my shift and saw y'all. Thought I'd come give you a in person happy birthday." She said with a 1000 watt smile.

"You work here?" Asked Gabriella.

"At the moment yeah," she responded in a care free tone. "So you ready for your new job sis?"

"New job?" Asked Mokuba.

"Yeah, the fun job of being a housewife. I still can't believe your leaving me." Natalia joked.

"I'm not forcing you to stay here in japan," her sister responded.

"True, but I just feel it's better for me here, farther away from the family. Though it's going to suck having to pay full rent." Complained Natalia, "I need a drink." Looking over she saw Kaibas Brandy and took a sip of it. After putting it down she looked at him, pointed at the drink and asked, "was that yours?"

"Yes" Kaiba responded coldly

With a smile she responded with, "well it's really good, not my usually taste, but good."

Mokuba leaned over and quietly said to Natalia, "do you have a death wish?"

"Oh please, I'm not scared of the big bad Seto Kaiba." She said back with a smile. "Well, I gotta go work. Mokuba, before you go to Tokyo for college come have coffee with me. See yah." She said as she got up from the table and started walking off.

Mixed with annoyance and interest, Kaiba watched her perfect behind walk off. Once again the only thing reminding him of her presence was the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla.

**please review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: coffee

**Natalia's POV:**

"_So you wanna play with magic. Boy, you should know what you're falling for. Baby do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a-" _I answered my phone after a few seconds of hearing my ringtone.

"Hello?" I asked after putting my phone on speaker so I could finish putting mascara on my otherwise nude eyes.

"Hey! You busy? It's Mokuba." A deep male voice said on the other end.

"Hey, no not busy just doing my makeup. What's up?" I asked

"Wanna get coffee later? Seto's being crazy and I need to get out." He complained with a laugh

"Sure, you pick the place and pick me up, I don't feel like driving today." I said while putting on some soft pink lipgloss.

"Alright, see you in 20 minutes." He replied then hung up.

After finishing up with my makeup I went into my walk-in closet to pick out something to wear. Finally I found a embroidered white lace long bell sleeve off shoulder mini dress that reached to my mid thigh. Along with it I put on a pair of my favorite tan cowgirl boots. The look gave me a sweet southern look that I loved, and made my tan stick out.

Walking back into my bathroom I looked at my long platinum blonde hair in it's natural crazy curly ringlet form that gave it volume.

After assessing how I looked I walked out of my bedroom and went into the living room to wait for Mokuba.

Ten minutes later my door bell buzzed. Quickly grabbing my phone and my favorite tan leather fringed shoulder purse, I made my way to the door. When I opened the door I saw the tall little Kaiba waiting for me. I still couldn't get over how much he'd grown since he was that little 11 year old boy in the alley.

His ebony black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, with his bangs covering his forehead, his violet eyes lost some of the playfulness in them, and he's started looking more like his brother. He was almost six feet tall and on the lanky side. Today he wore light green polo, black jacket and black jeans.

But no matter how much changed he looked, to me he was still that little kid.

"Ready to go?" He asked in his new mature deep voice.

"Yupp. Let's go" I answered, locking my door behind me. When we stepped into the glass elevator that showed the busy side of Domino, I asked, "so how was your birthday last week?"

"Good, glad to finally be 18. How are you doing without Gabriella?" He asked

"Um, good. A little lonely, it feels a little unreal not seeing her everyday, but I'm glad she got to go back home." I said after putting my phone on Silent.

"Yeah, I'm kinda dreading leaving to Tokyo. I mean, I'm excited, but I'm worried about Seto." He responded in a slightly sad voice. We stayed quiet till we arrived at the café.

Once we got our seats on the upstairs terrace I asked, "your brothers like 40 why are you worried about him?"

"He's 27, though he does act like a old man." He laughed "and I know he can handle his own, but he's always working and with me gone there will be no one to pull him out of the office. I'm scared he might work himself to death."

"Oh, I still find it so odd the he got you a nanny, when he's the one that needs some looking after." I joked as I examined the menu.

"No kidding, he's already been sick three times this year from over working and stress. He needs a day off." Said Mokuba while he tapped his spoon on the table.

"That's not good.. Maybe you should have someone keep an eye in him? Though it'd be pretty hard to find someone with balls enough to stand up to him." I replied still listening half heartedly while deciding what I wanted.

When the waiter arrived to take our drinks, Mokuba seemed to deep in thought to notice so I answered for him. When the waiter returned with the drinks, Mokuba finally pulled back into reality.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea, I would ask Roland, but he listens to Seto more than me. I need someone fast, he's just getting crazier by the day." He said after taking a sip of his drink.

"Kaiba? Crazier? Is that even possible? We are still talking about the guy that went on a dueling rampage for two years, five years ago right?" I asked in disbelief

With a chuckle Mokuba nodded saying, "yeah, but I'm serious. I think he's lost it. Today when I woke up the whole house was in a mess. He fired like five maids, and two cooks for no reason, they didn't even piss him off. And then he had the head cook ban all vanilla scents and strawberries out of the house, saying they were giving him a headache. Then when to work, probably to fire more people."

"Well, then I guess he's lost it." I joked. "But hey, we're not here to talk about your grouchy brother. What's up with you?"

"Eh, nothing really. Just broke up with my last girlfriend a few days ago and I've started working on some Kaiba corp tech." He said nonchalantly, "what about you? Any boyfriends?"

"No, still single." I answered while looking down into my coffee.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. In all the years I've known you I've never once seen you with a guy. What gives? I mean, are you gay? Or just not into dating in general?" He asked curiously

"Um.. No I'm straight, just never dated." I said feeling a little awkward

"Never? Like ever? The hell? I'm mean your hot, really hot. How could someone like you not date?" He asked in utter disbelief

"Thanks. But yeah, I've never dated anyone in my life, never had a boyfriend, hell I've never even been kissed." I said. When I looked up I saw the shock in his eye so I continued.

"I've been asked out a lot, it's just never felt right. No guys have ever really pulled towards me. Maybe I'm just meant to be a nun. Though I refuse to wear those robe dress things." I said with a smile.

"Wow, didn't know that." He said as he took a sip of coffee. "Well, I gotta go and figure out what I'm going to do to keep Seto well and alive, but we'll meet later okay?" He said as he stood up and put some cash on the table.

"Alright, have fun with that." I joked as I got up and gave him a hug.

As we walked out to the parking lot Mokuba turned and said, "you need a ride back to your place?"

"Nah, imma just walk around. Thanks though!" I said while walking away towards the center of town.

For a few hours I just walked around aimlessly, shopping in and out of different stores till I came upon Kaiba Corp. After looking at the dragon statues and laughing, I decided to pay the CEO a visit.


	7. Chapter 7: insanity cure

*ring. ring-* Kaibas' phone rang on his desk.

"What?" He answered rather annoyed for being disturbed from his work.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is a-" a security guard said on the other end of the line. But Kaibas attention was taken away from the phone as his office doors were pushed open by an uninvited blonde with a devilish smile.

"Hey, Kaiba. Working hard?" She asked while making her way into his office with a white box in her hands.

"How'd you get up here?" He demanded while hanging up the phone. The closer she got the more he felt wrapped around in her sweet intoxicating scent.

"The front door? How else?" She answered as if it was obvious.

"How did you get past security?" Kaiba growled, feeling his patience and sanity slipping by the seconds.

"Oh them?" She laughed. "I wouldn't call them much of security, I just smiled and they let me through."

"Idiots" he growled to himself, looking back Natalia he felt himself heat up with her beauty. He couldn't recall the last time he felt such lust and need, probably never. Pulling himself out of his mind, Kaiba focused back on to the matter at hand.

"Why are you even here," he asked out of shear curiosity. "Mokuba isn't here."

"I know, I just had coffee with him like two hours ago." She said while taking a seat on the corner on his desk. "You should really get some chairs in here, where do you expect people to sit?"

" I don't, now get out." He ordered, while trying to focus back on work.

"Umm... No." She replied with a smile.

"You know Mokuba isn't here, so what are you doing here?" He asked in a cold tone while typing on his laptop.

"To see you of course, Mokuba said you were going crazy.. Well, crazier. And I just had to see it for myself." She answered while still smiling innocently at him with mischief in her eyes. "And besides I brought you a little preset that should help your craziness go away."

"I don't want it. Now go, I have a company to run." He said

"Oh all right. Have fun working" she said as she got up and started walking away. "Bye Kaiba." She called just before shutting the doors behind her.

Looking up from his laptop, Kaiba noticed she left the white box behind on his desk. Leaning over he grabbed the box. It was held closed with a single wide light blue ribbon tied in a bow. After untying the ribbon, he opens the box and almost growled at what he saw. Inside was an abundance of different types of chocolate covered strawberries, little vanilla cakes, and types of strawberry, and vanilla candies. On top of it all was a small note written in delicate handwriting saying,

'Hope these help you feel better, I heard they were you favorite. :)  
Xoxo, Natalia'

'Ring! Ring!' His phone rang.

"What!" He growled through the phone, eyes still glued to the note.

"Mr. Kaiba, your brother is on his way up." Replied his secretary.

"Have the head of security come up to my office now! After that find me a more professional security team." He ordered before hanging up. Soon after Mokuba walked in.

"Hey big brother" he greeted. As he reached Kaibas deck he noticed Natalia's box. "What's that?"

"Your little friend brought this, claiming it'd cure my insanity." The CEO replied while pushing it towards his brother.

"Nat came by?" Mokuba asked while opening the box. After seeing what was inside, he busted out laughing. "Wow! That's hilarious, but hey if you don't want it I'll have it."

As Mokuba started eating the candies, a knock sounded on Kaibas hardwood double doors.

"Come in." Kaiba head security guard, Lee walked in.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" He asked

"Yes, explain to me how a woman got into my company, past you and your men, and up to my office with little to no problem?" Kaiba said coldly as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Sir, well, she got past the front desk undetected. We didn't even see her." Lee responded.

"Really now?" Kaiba asked sarcastically while standing up and walking towards Lee. "Not only have you just lied to me but made yourself look even worse. I've reviewed the tapes; you saw her, she strolled right up to your desk and asked what floor I was on. Only after she left you bothered to call me and look like you did your job. You and your men are fired, now get out." He barked.

After Lee left, Kaiba went to the large office window that filled up the entire back wall, and looked out over the city.

"Mokuba, keep your friend away from my company." He ordered

"Alright, she doesn't like you all that much anyway." The younger Kaiba replied, still filling his face with food. "Knowing her, she only came up here to mess with you."

"Whatever the reason, I don't want to see her anywhere near Kaiba Corp." he replied.

"Alright, well I gotta go. Bye Seto." Mokuba said while walking out of the office with the box, but leaving the note.

Once Mokuba left, Kaiba say down and went back to work, but every so often his eyes reverted back to Natalia's note.

Mokubas POV

As I walked out of Kaiba Corp. I saw Nats' white four door Jeep Wrangler thats tires and lower sides that were splattered with dried mud, waiting outside. She rolled down the passenger window and motioned for me to get in. Once I was inside she drove off. Turning down the music I asked, "how'd you know I was at Kaiba Corp.?"

"Saw your limo pull up as I was leaving as I was leaving." She replied, taking her eyes off the road for a second she noticed the box in my laugh and smiled. "Im guessing dear ol'Kaiba didn't don't my little gift so funny?"

"Not at all, he fired the whole security staff for even letting you in," I replied while reaching into the box and pulled out a strawberry.

"Sucks to be them... It's a shame though that he didn't like it." She said in her sweet little American southern drawl. "Guess I'll just have to do better next time."

"Well I have an idea." I said with a laugh. "How about you come join us for dinner tonight?"

"Can't, I have to be in at work around 3pm. How about tomorrow? I don't have to be in till 8pm" she replied while turning into the mansion gates. After seeing her entrance card that I gave her a year ago, the security guar opened the gates letting us through.

As we reached the end of the drive way I said, "tomorrow should be good, and Seto said he'd spend some of the day with me since I only have three more days till I leave for Tokyo."

"Alright, what time you want me here?" She asked while putting the car in park.

"Be here anytime before 5pm so we can hangout before Seto gets home." I answered while getting out. "Bye Nat, see yah tomorrow."

"Bye, and make sure your cook doesn't serve anything with fish or shell fish." She said with a smile.

"Don't worry I won't!" I replied just before she drove off. As I walked inside I noticed the maids were clearing out Setos' latest girlfriends'. Scratch that, ex girlfriends' stuff from the mansion. As I walked upstairs I couldn't help but smile as I began to form a new idea.


	8. Chapter 8: duel part 1

"Honey! I'm home!" Nats' voice rang from the front door. Jumping up from the couch I jogged down the hall to find Natalia handing a maid her jacket.

"Hey Nat" I greeted as I walked up to her and have her a friendly hug.

"Hey Mokie," she said back while taking off her slightly muddy cowgirl boots.

"What's up with the mud?" I asked noticing that her blue jean shorts, legs and her white cotton shirt all had mud splatters on them.

"Went driving around outside of town earlier on some dirt roads." She replied like it was completely normal.

"Okay? But how'd you get muddy?" I asked with a laugh as we walked into the living room.

"Had my windows and top down." She said while walking around the room.

"so what do you wanna do till dinner?" I asked, taking a seat on one of the black leather couches.

"I dunno, it's your house... I know your brothers all dark and cold but does his house have to be? I mean hell, would it hurt to have a little light?" Nat criticized, then started jumping up and down slightly while clapping her hands together she said, "I have an idea, let's redecorate his whole house."

"As fun as that sounds, I don't want him to kill me." I said back laughing watching her try and pry open Setos liquor cabinet. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see what's in this.." She said. After pulling the door open her eyes lit up, "what your brother lacks in style, he sure does make up for in drinks. Though I'm surprised he's got whiskey in here, I pegged him for a scotch or brandy type of man."

"He doesn't drink it, I think it was a gift." I told her, getting up from my seat. "There's beer in the staff fridge if you want some, but Seto's real touchy about his drinks."

"Hmm. I wonder why." She said while giving me a look as she walked out of the room. "He's still pissed about that night a few months ago?" She continued after getting back from the kitchen with a case of beer. "Want one?" She offered "I won't tell, scouts honor."

"Sure," I said taking one and sitting back down. "Yeah he is, though he'd probably be more pissed if he knew it was you I got the drinks from for the party."

"Who'd you tell him it was from?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Joey Wheeler." I replied with a smile.

"Niice" She said after laughing. Suddenly her phone started ringing, playing some creepy sound.

"Yello?" She answered "what'cha want Tony?... No why would I be at the club, show doesn't start till 10... Well that's not my problem... It's your job to make sure people are there not mine... Okay? So why are you calling me? I'm not DMs keeper... Listen, all I can tell you is to call Max, he's their leader... Okay... Yes, my team will be at the club around 8:30 to get ready... Okay, bye Tony." After hanging up Nat took a long drink on the beer.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Work bullshit," she replied while hooking her phone up to the stereo system, "let's party, Im getting bored" she said then a loud rockish country song started playing. Nat grabbed another beer and started dancing to the song. Getting up, I joined her and just let loose, no caring about appearance.

Kaibas POV:

As I pulled up into the drive way I saw a white mud covered four door Jeep Wrangler parked in the front of my mansion. Figuring it was Mokubas latest girlfriends' I ignored it and walked up to the door, to hear loud American country music playing. As I walked inside my blood started to boil, and speed up at the same time.

Near the door was a pair of tan mud splattered boots that looked very familiar, and the faint smell of strawberries and vanilla lingered near by. I knew she had to be here but I didn't expect to see her dancing in my living room holding a beer and singing to some country about girls being 'GRITS'.

Mokuba was near by dancing like a fool, while she looked the opposite, on anyone else her dancing would look inappropriate but her slow swaying hips and arms in the air was breath taking. As much as I enjoyed watching her dance in those short shorts and tan legs, seeing Mokuba holding a beer bottle pissed me off.

Walking over I turned off the stereo, them took the beer from Mokubas hands.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Natalia asked, clearly not embarrassed for dancing, unlike little brother.

"Better question, why are you here?" I countered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Mokuba invited me over for dinner." She replied. Looking over I see him nod.

'Great' I thought sarcastically, 'this girl is like a personal hell.'

"Speaking of dinner, let's go eat." Mokuba chimed in. As we walked into the dining room I took my seat at the head of the table while Mokuba sat at my left, and insisted Natalia sit on my right. Through the first two courses it was pleasantly quiet, as the main course came out the chatter started.

"The fudge is this?" Natalia asked while poking her food with a fork.

"Tofu." Mokuba answered

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on this." She replied pushing her food away.

"I don't blame you, it's gross." He said back in between bites of bread. After dessert was cleared away Mokuba asked, "Hey Nat, can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is," she said taking a sip of white wine.

"Before Gabriella left she mentioned you got some job having to do with duel monsters, do you?" He asked

"Um.. In a way." She said, but it appeared like she was hiding something, and it looked like Mokuba noticed it too.

"Where?" He asked curiously.

"Just a club in town Mokuba," she replied, after checking her phone she got up and said, "I gotta go. Thanks for dinner, in case I don't see you before you go, good luck at college." She then left without a word.

Once she left, Mokuba called one of the butlers over,  
"Hey, I need you to find out what club Natalia Svensson works at, it's some duel monsters themed club." He ordered.

But before the butler could turn to leave one of the maids walked up quietly and said,  
"Mr. Kaiba, I can tell you."

"You know the place? How?" He asked

"Some of the other maids and I have been there. That lady that was just here is there a lot during the week working behind the bar. It's a club called 'Duel' though it isn't really a dancing club." She said timidly

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked

"Well most days it's just a dancing club but on Fridays and Saturdays it's more like a competition zone or something. I've always wanted to go and see for myself but I can never get in." She explained

"And why can't you get in?" He asked

"On those two days it's for duelists only. Apparently the better the card you show the guards the better seating you get and the top duelists have dedicated VIP sections. Apperntly Mr. Kaiba has a section reserved for him as well as the other top five ranking duelists. Also if you have a good card you can go to the after party. I've gone there on it's normal days and it's fun but the dueling days sound amazing."

"Alright thank you." He replied, then the maid walked off, turning towards me he said, "Seto can we go?"

"Why are you asking me? And why would you?" I asked

"I don't want to go alone and I want to see what it's about, Nat seemed she didn't want me to know much." He explained

"I have no interest in going," I told him while getting up from the table.

"Big brother, please. I'm about to go to college, do this one thing with me, please." He begged walking after me.

"Fine, but don't act out." I said feeling a headache growing.

"Thank you big brother, I heard her mention something about something starting at 10 so we have about two hours." He said before running upstairs.

two hours.

As we pulled up to the location of the club I examined the two story large black building. Stepping out of the car i noticed the extremely long line of people waiting to get in, not caring about them I walked to the front of the line where the security guard was examining IDs and dueling cards.

When they noticed us they quickly let us through without question and had some uppity women show us to our "VIP" section. As we walked Mokuba asked her to not let anyone know we were here, that he was surprising someone who worked here.

After climbing a stairwell she showed us to our section; the room, made up of a large couch that covered two walls and big enough for seven and a glass table, everything was colored white and blue. The room was more like a balcony that looked out over half of the clubs dance floor and a perfect view of a large stage. The room had a glass railing that prevented anyone from falling onto the people below.

Before the women left she mentioned the show would begin soon, leaving a bottle of Grey Goose and champagne behind on the table with glasses.

Mokuba and I took our seats, still with a perfect view of the stage. And within minutes the people below took seats near the bar and other tables that circled the dance floor.

The lights dimmed even more and a man walked out from behind the curtains with a single spot light and began to speak as the stage expanded forward covering most of the dance floor.

"Good evening everyone, I can see some new faces around here so for those that don't know what's going on and those that don't remember allow me to tell you what you are about to witness tonight.

"My name is Tony and I am your host. As you can tell this is a duel monsters themed club. Unlike any other nights for two days out of the week we have a treat for you. With me are six teams, with their own chosen duel monster to represent them. These teams are all amazing performers, and tonight you will see them sing and dance to popular songs from around the world, if you like them then vote for them on the slips at your tables, they will be taken up at the end of the show. The winning group like always get the prize money of whatever is made tonight. So that's the jist, and if you want to dance along with the songs then feel free to, braise after the competition the teams just jam out on stage this is basically like a concert." He explained, after he finished the curtains opened up to an dark empty stage.

"Time to introduce our teams, tonight we have three of them here to put on a show, first up they've yet to win one show in three years but they still try, give it up for team Kuriboh!" A bright green light blasted the sage and seven people came up with some pop happy song playing for them, they were all wearing brown and teal with 'Kuriboh' written on their shirts, "and their captain, Misty!" A brunette walked on stage waving, getting some applause and some boos. The team moved to the left of the stage.

"Next up give it up for our once raining champions but now second placers, team Dark Magician!" A purple light introduced seven people as they came into view wearing black and purple with 'D. Magician' on their shirts. "And their captain, Max!" Some techno song introduce them as they took to the stage. The crowd started cheering loudly over the team, after they calmed down the team took to the right side of the stage.

"And finally, the new kids on the block, they've only been preforming here for a year but have yet to lose, give it up for team Blue Eyes!" A bright blue blast blinded everyone and a loud rock beat played while the crowd went crazy, "And their cold hearted captain, Natalia!"

Hearing all this caught mine and Mokubas full attention. Team Blue Eyes all wore blue pants with white shirts with 'blue eyes' written on them. The crow cheered even louder when Natalia walked on stage, I couldn't help but lean in and take her Into full view. Her hair was down in seductive bouncy curls with some steaks of blue in it, her blue eyes were rimmed in smokey makeup, and she wore a ruffled blue tank top, a short white leather jacket with the sleeve pushed to her elbows, a pair of tight holy white jeans and blue peep toe heels. She looked sexy as hell.

"Alright everyone calm down," Tony said through the microphone. "As usual we will let opposing team pick four types of songs for the other team to sing in hopes to trip them up, team Kuriboh your up first to sing, and team Dark magician you pick the type. Enjoy the show everyone!" The other two teams walked off to sit at their reserved tables and four people from team Kuriboh went to take their instruments that were in the back of the stage.

Team Kuriboh ended up singing a list of terrible heavy metal songs, and country songs that had the whole club booing. After they finished Tony came back on stage,

"Well, that was interesting, team Dark Magician you are some cold bastards," he said with a laugh, "but your up next so Blue Eyes, you pick, what's it going to be?"

"Let's hear two heavy Christian rock songs, a R&B slow grind song and a happy poppy song!" Natalia yelled with a laugh from her seat.

The preforming team looked pissed to preform the songs but ended up doing good to where the crowd cheered for them.

"That was good!" Tony congratulated, after they finished all four songs. "Alright team blue eyes, take stage, Kuriboh you pick!"

"Um, let's hear a sad song that has rapping in it, an American rock song, a pop song, and a country song." The leader yelled.

"Okay, no need to be specific, alright team Blue Eyes, good luck!" Tony said before walking of stage. The members of team Blue eyes took their positions. Five took to instruments, one to a DJ booth, Natalia grabbed a mic and the eighth walked behind stage.

As they prepared Mukuba left to go down stair to get a closer view so I was left alone, no that I minded.

When the lights dimmed I decided to humor myself with listening to what the girl was so bent on my brother not seeing. A piano started to play in the darkness and a faint spot light showed on Natalia.


	9. Chapter 9: duel part 2

"On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind" she sang in a enchanting, whispery voice that hit the high notes perfectly.  
"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie" the music started to play in with the piano.  
"Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right  
'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie" as she sang one of the guys on her team, he was tall with shaved down brown hair, walked onto the stage behind her. "So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories"

"It's morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry" the guy rapped softly near her ear as he put His hands on her arms, but he then grabbed her and pushed her to the floor of the stage and continued,  
"That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me  
Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy" she got up while he rapped and reached for his hand which he took and he pulled her into hug,  
"Baby, without you I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me" he abruptly pushed her away an stood over her,  
"Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs" he reached toward her and put his hand on her cheek.  
"That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain" Natalia started backing away from him slowly but her grabbed her around the waist,  
"Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refuse counsellin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
'Cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you I'm out it"

She reached up and held his cheek like he did hers and started singing,  
"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

As the music and lights faded to nothing the crowd started cheering loudly.

As the crowd quieted back down the stage lights turned back on but were still dimmed slightly, the guy that rapped in the previous song grabbed the microphone and started speaking,

"Alright, that was 'love the way you lie part 2' by Rihanna, this next one is '45' by Shinedown. So shut up and enjoy." He said with a twisted smile, "take it away Natalia."

Music started playing and Natalia walked up to the microphone on it's stand and grabbed onto the base while she sang,

"Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
Keep these feelings, no one knows  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart"

The guitarists and the short haired brunette started singing along,

"And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45"

The brunette sang the next verse,

"Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight  
What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart"

The rest cut in,

"And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45"

Natalia started to sing agian,

"Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe"

The rest cut in,

"And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
And I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45"

Natalia and the brunette ended the song,

"45  
Staring down the barrel of a 45!"

The music faded and Natalia smiled as the crowd cheered and said,  
"Holy hell, this next one is 'Dark horse' by Katy Perry featuring juicy j." The lights changed to a more smokey look and Natalia took the mic off of the stand while the other two girls on the team stood behind her in both her sides, and the poppy music beat started,

Both of the back girls made a weird sound saying "oh no"  
Right before Natalia started singing and snapping the the beat of the song, their DJ said, "let's rage."

And she started,  
"I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything  
Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy,"

Natalia and the other two girls popped theirs hips to the side when the snapped and Natalia did some hand motions a long with the singing.

"So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back  
Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away  
It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it all to me  
All to me, give it all to me  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back

The brunette guy walked up to Natalia and slung his arm around her shoulder and started rapping while all three girls kept swaying their hips and snapping,  
"Uh  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shorty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shorty so bad, I'm sprung and I don't care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turned the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

Natalia walked forward on the stage and started singing again,  
"So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back!"

The lights completely blacked out when the song ended and some country beat started playing,

Another male voice started singing, when the lights turned dimly on it showed it was the shaggy haired DJ,

"Back in the good old days  
They knew how to brawl  
I'm talkin' real gunslingers  
I'm talkin' real outlaws  
They'd saddle up and ride on into town  
When it was high noon in them old saloons  
You knew what was goin' down  
When they took it outside  
Took it outside  
When it was man to man  
Toe to toe  
You know they had to go  
Where nobody's gonna break it up  
Not until you've had enough"

Natalia sung next,

"And if you think you've got the guts  
Then lets take it outside  
If you think your man enough  
You really wanna knuckle up  
If you wanna shed a little blood then lets  
Take it outside  
Let's take it outside  
These days things have changed  
A lot of talk  
Lot of pushin' and shovin'  
Well if you wanna walk the walk"

The DJ started again,  
"Let's have some respect  
Got girls in here  
Just pay your tab  
And lay down your beer and let's take it outside  
Take it outside"

Natalia started singing with a half devilish smile,  
"It's man to man  
Toe to toe  
You know we need to go  
We're all here for a good time  
But don't start no trouble  
'Cause it won't be the first time  
I put a scar on my knuckles  
Now brother I don't mind  
I'll be glad to stomp your ass  
But if both of us walk out that door  
One of us ain't comin' back!  
Let's take it outside!"

Natalia and the rest of her team all came on stage and she said,  
"That was 'take it outside' by, Brantley Gilbert. Well were done.  
Thanks!" As they walked off stage the got a huge cheering from the crowd, and Tony came back on after try took their seats.

"Well that was fucking awesome! Don't forget to vote, you have two minutes." After the time passed and all ballots were turned in he said,  
"Here's a shock, team Blue Eyes you win again, have fun with another full pay check! Well the competitions over so have fun dancing, after party is on a hour!"

After an hour Mokuba begged me to help him get into the "after party", saying that he wanted to surprise Natalia then. The party was in the basement of the building, the lighting was all black lights, loud music played and everyone was dancing. We walked up to the bar and Mokuba asked the bartender,  
"Hey have you seen Natalia?"

The brunette from her team was seating near by and said,  
"If your looking for Virgin she's not here, always leaves right after our shift ends at midnight."

"Who's Virgin?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Natalia, it's a nickname everyone at the club calls her," he answered, one of us must have looked confused because he continued on, "yah know, because she's a virgin and all. I still find it crazy that a dime like that had never gotten any."

For some reason hearing that about her made my curiosity about her increase. Since she wasn't here we went back to the mansion so Mokuba could sleep and I could work.


End file.
